makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Landon Trakes
Landon Trakes is one of the tritagonists of an upcoming Dream Warriors game. Biography Landon Trakes is a sophisticated British man born in Manchester, the city and metropolitan borough in Greater Manchester, England. He is a bounty marksman who loves to hunt down enemies, camping with his friends and anything cultural. Also, he has been assigned to Recom Hero Squad as a long-range unit for being prepared in target practice with his sharpshooting skills, especially other military activities planned by some leaders. Customs Tier 1: His usual outfit. Tier 2: His S.A.S uniform from the Second World War but with R.M.S arsenal parts. Tier 3 (DLC): His attire that looks like the Sniper from Team Fortress 2. Tier 4 (DLC): His outfit that looks like Countershade from Mighty No. 9. Move list Special Cards *Golok Slash (QCB + P) - Landon uses his Martindale Golok and dash to an enemy before he slashes. *Uzi (QCF + P) - Landon fires his Uzi sub-machine gun within the duration limit. *Angled Uzi (QCF + K) - Landon performs an anti-air move to shoot with his Uzi. *Airborne Angled Uzi ((Air) QCF + K) - Landon shoots an opponent with Uzi while on the air, even he lands. *Airborne Uzi ((Air) QCF + P) - Same as the diagonal version. Landon shoots an opponent with Uzi straight forward while on the air, even he lands. *Arrow Upper (DPF + P) - Landon bashes his opponent's chin without jumping. It is also used for air combo. *Ranged Kick (DPF + K) - Landon launches his legs on the air and kick forward to the opponent. Super Cards *Golok Chop Down (QCB + 2P) - Landon pulls out his Martindale Golok and rushes towards the opponent. If his opponent got successfully hit by it, he fills his combo by keep chopping with multiple hits. *Sub-Machine Gun Shootout (QCF + 2K) - Landon brings out his L22 sub-machine gun and fires the opponent until he reloads immediately. *Super Sniper Shot (QCF + 2P) - Landon pulls out his Accuracy International AWM sniper rifle and shoots without aiming his/her head, but with a big amount of damage. *Flash Bang (3P) - Landon throws a flash bang to make an opponent affected and enable mini-critical damage for all of his move set. Ultra Card *Headshot (QCB + 2K)- also referred to as Sniper Scope. Landon brings out his Accuracy International AWM sniper rifle as his signature weapon and aim the opponent's head using a scope in 5 seconds while walking slowly backward. If the target is properly aimed, then he immediately shoots with a lethal damage. If not, then he misses only one shot or shoot with a large amount of damage at the opponent's body rather than a head. Miscellaneous Introduction *God save the king! *Give them a full job! *British sniper! CHARGE! *Get on! *Let's go for it! *Run on then! *British sniper, coming through! *For king and country! *Take a shot at this, little princess. (vs. Shinmyoumaru) *Ahh, have a sight at this little beauty. (vs. Kaguya/Tenshi/Yuyuko/Aiko/Lan) *Gah! Spy around here! (vs. Gast) *Fear-monger here! (vs. Nue/Kogasa) *Impostor! (vs. self) *Wanna take a book afterwards? Let's do this. (vs. Yumemi/Keine/Patchouli) *Aw, I see a fairy. (vs. Cirno) *Piss off, but nice flag attire you wore, mate! (vs. Clownpiece) *I found you, ya fancy two-faced wuss! (vs. Mamizou) *Ah, a pretty little girl who wears dramatic masks. (vs. Kokoro) *I'll make your head blown, a dictating bastard! (vs. Skullus) *What the hell you're doin' here, ya cyclops? (vs. Kirov) *A nature lover who scares somebody? Get on with it. (vs. Yuuka) *I am a hunter. You are a prey. Then let's do this. (vs. Rumia) *Let's make some bloody illusion! (vs. Marisa) *Uh oh. Here comes a phony scoundrel! (vs. Koishi) *Ya brainy mongrel! I'm going to blow the inside of your mind! (vs. Satori) *Crikey! I got surprised by this! (vs. Netsu) Personal Action * *doffing his hat* You got gore on my blade, mate. * *doffing his hat* A little of the old chop-chop. * *doffing his hat* You had best keep lying down. * *waving his hand* Good day! * *waving his hand* Thank you for holding still, wimp! * *waving his hand* Say goodbye to yer head, wimp! * *waving his hand* Here ya go! *Piece by piece. *God save the king! *Gory! *Yeah! *Gonna stab up! *For king aand country! *Now this is my nice weapon. *I'm going to blow the insides of your head all over the place! Victory Pose *Oh right! * *Long laughter* *Piece by piece! *I am the king of Great Britain! *Everything's gone crazy, mate. *No worries, mate! *This was too bloody easy, mate. * *doffing his hat* I'm great. You're down. I think we're done performing here. (vs. Shinmyoumaru/Kaguya/Tenshi/Yuyuko/Aiko/Lan) *I, win, ya sneaky cloaking dog! (vs. Gast) *I got ya, ya bomb-chucking wimp! (vs. Kirov) *One marksman to another, mate: Give up! (vs. self) * *doffing his hat* You'd like to hear something funny? You are dead. (vs. Yomo & Vince) *Get that, booksmarts! (vs. Yumemi/Keine/Patchouli) *Take that, fairy number 9! Ha ha ha ha! (vs. Cirno) *Nice flag attire you wore, mate! (vs. Clownpiece) *That funeral doesn't look good to be open casket! (vs. Mamizou) *Farewell then, don't be serious about it. (vs. Kokoro) *Ya bloody bogan! (vs. Nue/Kogasa) * *doffing his hat* Nature lover, I am excused for beating up for something fearful you did. (vs. Yuuka) *You are. A. Bloody disgrace. (vs. Skullus) *Now you are hunted by a hunter named Landon. (vs. Rumia) *Ahh, that apple mate. (vs. Marisa) *Sneak around that, ya bloody stalker! (vs. Koishi) *That forehead is gonna make a nice shot for yer minds! (vs. Satori) *What sneaks around goes around, ya sneaky monkey. (vs. Netsu) Losing Pose (Time Over) *Ah... Piece! *Gah! Do you hear me, mate? Gah! *Well this is downward embarrassing. * *Grumbles* *Crikey! *I am pissed off, mongrels! *Ah, that was rubbish! *Could've saved a single bullet for some of you, ya blokes! Throw Attempt *Bugger! After Headshooting *Gotcha! *All your heads need to lose some weight! *One shot, one kill. *I'm going to blow the insides of your head all over the place! *I'm gunning for ya, you wimps! *Go away, pesky wimps! *Get away, you silly mongrel! *This will be like a real thing from piece to piece, you bloody mall owners! *Hang on! *Hold it right there! *I'm going to turn ya into assorted scraps! *Everything above your neck is going to look like a fine mist! * *Hocks and spits* * *Spits* *Bang. Headshot. *Alright... *Show off, big-head! *Ya better stay on your head, mate! *You are all a bunch of annoying flies! While steadying the target on the opponent's head *Steady, steady! *Psst. *laughs silently* *I'm trying to aim at head up, wimp. *Spot on this! *Here comes Robin Hood! *I'm going to put one right between your eyes, ya punter. After aiming the opponent's head in 5 seconds, shoot an opponent's body or miss *Ah, piece. *Crikey. *Piss off! *Oh, I'm sorry, mate! While throwing a flash bang grenade *Minds up! *Bombs ahead! *Flash bang! *Catch this! If the opponent is finished with Sub-Machine Gun Shootout * *laugh* Bloody heck, you are awful! * *laugh* Bloody useless. If the opponent is finished with Golok Chop Down *You got gore on my blade, mate! *A little of the old chop-chop! *You know what yer ownin' now? *You had best keep lying down! * *Long laughter* *Now this weapon is my blade. *And that is how it's done! While starting Super Sniper Shot *I'm going to put one right between your eyes, ya punter! *Time to get a big shot! If the opponent is finished with Super Sniper Shot *I am western chap, not some bloody anime! (chap is a British word for man or boy) *I'm going to blow the insides of your head all over the place! *Mongrel! *All your heads need to lose some weight! *I'm gunning for ya, you wimps! *This will be like a real thing from piece to piece, you bloody mall owners! *Hang on! *Hold it right there! *I'm going to turn ya into assorted scraps! *Go away, pesky wimps! *Get away, you silly mongrel! *Hot spot! *Don't worry, wimp! *You are all a bunch of annoying flies! *You're prancing little mozzies! *You big head wimps! K.O. *Gah~! Win Quotes Oh my gosh, you have been defeated. Did you take a look at the rogue who did it? You call that bashing? Ha ha ha ha! How is that feel if bullets come out to a slim end? Feel better? Huh? Huh? Here is a touching story. Long ago you died, and I happily lived. The end. This place is too bloody easy, mate. Not caused by a long shot. First of all, there was you, very full of yourself. Then second, very briefly surprised. And last but not the least, dead. It means that there was a mercy owning, stay down, mate. Sniping is a good job, lad! If your plan is to construct me up more confidence, it is accurately working. I am the Brit Sniper, and damn proud of it. Character-specific quotes vs. self: Nice try, impostor! But I'm the best marksman! vs. Gast: I wasn't on your side either! You filthy spook! vs. Rin: I am sorry, nurse, I mistook ya for an actual threat! vs. Yomo & Vince: Gotcha, ya spastic little hooligans! vs. Yuugi/Buckethead/Guerilla/Commandar Bon/Stryker Hawk/Millard: At ease, mate! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! vs. Youmu: Oi, lend me yer shovel, so I can dig your grave! vs. Barris: No one is gonna be easy on you, ya mutant! vs. Dun: I own ya, ya explosive-hopping potato head! vs. Deniel/William: All zombies, no brains, eh mate? vs. Kirov: It's easy to hit you when you're staggering about, ya bomb-lobbing waste of good scotch! vs. Yumemi/Keine: Return to the drawing board, genius! vs. Dr. Horace: Not so smart with your brain outside your head, are ya? vs. Nitori: Here is a machine you would invent: One that prevents my bullets! vs. Placid: You were building loads of new ways to get owned by me! vs. Nue: Frighten that, ya fearsome snake! vs. Kogasa: Surprise yer way outta that, ya spooky mongrel! vs. Mamizou: Disguise that, ya two-faced mongrel! vs. Kaguya/Aiko/Yuyuko/Tenshi: Appreciated. I am so polite to your beautiful deeds, ingenue. vs. Raiko: Not even the percussion can beat me, ya static seductress! vs. Skullus: Victory is mine, ya bloody, conquering bastard! vs. Utsuho: Don't worry, I've just blown your nukes away with my sniping style! vs. Rumia: You're a creepy, flesh-eating little bugger, aren't ya? vs. Mokou: Yer fire is now snuffed by the way, ya pretty arsonist! vs. Mystia: It reminds me of hunting down wild birds I supposed, ya singing lady. vs. Seija: Cheating only gets you so far, ya hooligan. vs. Meiling/Lan/Shota/Kung/Jun/Katana/Muay: Thanks a lot for the amateurish warm-up, old sister/brother. vs. Reisen/Josh/Alice: Here's some advice you know: Next time, you should train about shooting first. vs. Sam/Carole/Roxanne: I'll accept your investigation through this incident, young detective. vs. Patchouli: Quit outsmarting and hit the books, well-reading genius. vs. Guy/Billmore/Byakuren/Chieftain/Metal Commando/Dick/Nash: I appreciate your honorable deeds, saver. Well done. vs. Aya: That will slow ya down, ya twitchy little crow! vs. Hatate: Couldn't skip around that, could ya? Ya precious little rival of the other crow! vs. Satori: Wake up your mind and go somewhere else, ya eye mongrel! vs. Koishi: Yer illusion is no match for marksmen like me, ya sneaky mongrel! vs. Craig: Yer speed got slower by my sniping skill, ya speedster! vs. Cirno: An ice fairy, eh? I wonder if I want to hunt down something snowy. vs. Axl: Oi! Thanks for the freak show, mate! But you have to try better than that! vs. Reimu: Hate to break this, but even your own donation reminds me to do that. vs. Miko/Futo/Sanae: I appreciate for your own faithful respect. But I have to know if I bet this for fun. vs. Captain Neo/Solo: I just bet the great universal space man! vs. Kagerou/Momiji/Warcanine: Get away from me, ya pup! vs. Medicine: I don't need poison, ya possessed mongrel! vs. Wringgle: I hunted you down like what I did in the past, ya bug! vs. Yukari: Skip where you came from, ya warp woman. vs. Kevin: Vehicular men like you are no match for snipers, ya pickle-headed drongo! vs. Flandre/Remilia: Chew on that, ya blood-thirsty rogue! vs. Travis/David: Thanks for being such a complicating target, mate! vs. Minamitsu: I see that you're dead from sinking, sailor. vs. Sakuya: Ohh, did I get mess on your apron? vs. Shinmyoumaru: Here is an expressive story. Once upon a time you died, and I lived happily ever after. That's all. vs. Kasen: Am I interested with hunting down some wild animals, sophisticated mate? It happens if I'm surely became a hunter. vs. Seiga: I win over you, ya bloody hermit of a witch! vs. Gyro/Frank/Soro: Oi! I own ya from behind, flyer! vs. Suika: Look over here, pumpkin head. Yer all over now. vs. Yuuka: Nature lover, you look scary, aren't you? vs. Butch/Aip/Lite: Hit around that, ya bloke! vs. Marisa: Keep your eyes closed. The magic was out now. vs. Kokoro: Sorry, but find yourself to be happy instead, pretty two-faced girl. vs. Clownpiece: Oi, wimpy fairy! Get outta here before I really get pissed off! vs. Allen: Fighting with brute strength might not be your thing, mate. vs. Rina: Hmph... I used to be an assassin like you because I love sniping. vs. Netsu: A quickie skill always beats your luck, ya sneaker. vs. Voltrex/Demo/Don Pepe/TF-44 Thunderfist: Ha! Broke out like a tin can, mate! Other character-specific quotes to him Metal Commando: If you are an ordinary skilled sniper, then keep an eye on those far-away enemies like me next time. Kevin: England is not a real country! You're just a British camper with a hat! Kogasa: I am gladly amused to scare the repulsive campers as in the dark without even hunting! Nue: Darn it! How am I supposed to scare people who hunt things that go bump in the night?! Rumia: Ha ha! Your hunt only made you my prey! Kaguya: A hunter you say? Well, I don't recall any monsters that I need destroyed. Placid: Aw, now ya won't be a happy camper after all. Gast: Surprise! You repulsive marksman! Dun: This is not a camping ground, you know? It's a battlefield. Captain Neo: You and I. All of humankind were born of the benevolence of earth. Kasen: You hunters need to step up your game more, if you wish to be as good as the shrine maiden. Mokou: Instead of hunting down enemies, I'll give you a precious campfire. That's all! Shinmyoumaru: Now you are the hunted one! Rin: A camper? Oh sorry, I didn't mean to attack you, but I'm just a nurse. Butch: Don't you get serious what you are hunting for? That's too lame, camper. Axl: Sniping a head? Ha! That's what I called it head shot. Get it, marksman? Kagerou: What's the deal? I didn't do anything wrong! Meiling: Relying on those weapons is a waste. Beating them directly feels better. Nitori: I've already invented dozens of devices to counter that kind of range. Byakuren: Do you think that your bullets come to me at extreme speed? Maybe it doesn't work on me, isn't it? Aya: What is the difference between headshot and snapshot? You decide. Rainbow Dash: Hey! I'm much better than a Royal Guard like you! Ending (Landon went somewhere in Route XXX from destruction of Overlimits) Landon: Hmm... I think someone saw me. (Landon runs to the hilltop for far sight) Landon: *Sees at the west side with the appearance of three mischievous fairies playing wild animals and grumbles. Then he looks behind the central part where Carole and her friends went picnicking* Ah, she's pretty. *Look at the east side quickly, but Sekibanki appears to make him shocked surprisingly* Gah! Crikey! (Sekibanki sees him far away) Landon: ...? Yes, yes there she is! *pulls out his sniper rifle, aim at Sekibanki's head and shoot her before the screen turns blank in black color instantly* Sekibanki: ...! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Good Characters Category:Hero